A Mutual Attraction
by showstopper87
Summary: John Cena just got done choosing Daniel Bryan to be his opponent at Summerslam. But why did he choose him? Does he think he is worthy for a title shot, or does he have other reasons as to why he picked him? Revolved around the Daniel Bryan/John Cena Summerslam story line. Warning: Slash/Cursing.


**A/N: This is a one-shot request for RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21. I wanted to make sure I had this up before Summerslam, so I hope this doesn't feel rushed at all. I really hope you enjoy it and it was up to expectations. Enjoy. :)**

John Cena/Daniel Bryan

**A Mutual Attraction**

John sat in his dressing room with his head in his hands. He just got done announcing that Daniel Bryan will face him for the WWE Championship.

_Why did I pick him? I picked him because...I...want him. _John knew the answer, hell he was afraid of why he picked him. He likes Daniel Bryan so much and he chose him so that he had an excuse to spend more time with him, but now he is in an even deeper situation. He unknowingly put himself in a situation that would force him to hurt the one that has been on his mind for so long. He knew the winner was predetermined, and the fighting is all staged, but it would be a lie if someone said you don't actually get hurt in the ring. John did not want to hurt Daniel, but something took over him tonight when he was announcing who the number one contender would be.

And that look. Daniel came down the ring ecstatic. But when he got in the ring and looked at John, John noticed that something was different in his eyes. John was trying to figure out if there was a way out of this when there was a knock on the door. He got up and slowly made his way to the door. He opened it up slowly and leaned against the door frame. Speak of the devil. It was Daniel Bryan. John couldn't say anything, not trusting his voice. He stepped aside and let the smaller man walk inside. Daniel sat down in the spot John was sitting in before he got there, so John shut the door and leaned against it staring at the younger man that he is so attracted to.

"So, I just wanted to say thank you for believing in me and thinking I am good enough for the title." Daniel looked truly grateful. _If only he knew the deciding factor as to why I chose him. Of course he is definitely worthy enough to have a shot at my title, but I just want to spend time with him. And touch him in that ring... _

"Um, yeah. No problem. You definitely deserve this opportunity." John was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Daniel notices and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. _He is so cute when he is nervous. But why is he nervous? And nervous around me? Really? _Daniel Bryan was trying to figure all of this out. He knew that he was madly in love with the 13-time World Champion. He knew that since the first moment he looked into those beautiful baby blue eyes.

"John? What's wrong?" Daniel was not understanding why John was acting so weird. He was so nervous and he had no idea why.

"Nothing. What makes you think something is wrong?" He tried to smile, but it came out as a small nervous grin.

"Your acting really weird. Do you regret choosing me?" Daniel hung his head down, clearly upset. John resisted the urge to run to him and comfort him. He was not comfortable in his own skin anymore, ever since having to hide who is really is and who he really wants.

John crosses his arms across his chest and looked into the younger mans eyes. "Don't worry, Daniel. That is not it at all. I just have a lot on my mind."

Something made Daniel stand up and walk to John. Was it the look in his eyes? Who knows. But Daniel felt like he was on autopilot. He could feel himself and even _see _himself getting up and walking to the incredibly irresistible John Cena. _What are you doing? Stop it! Turn around and sit your ass back down, you stupid goat face! _Daniel Bryan was yelling at himself, trying to stop himself from making what could be the biggest mistake of his life. Even when he saw John's eyes widen from the look in Daniel's eyes, he still couldn't stop himself.

Daniel made it to John, and they were standing face to face, less than an inch separating the two. John's eyes were filled with confusion, shock, and even a little bit of lust. Daniel's eyes were filled with nothing but lust. Daniel slowly leaned in and grabbed the back of John's neck to bring him down. The next thing he knew, he was planting a kiss on his opponent at Summerslam. _What the fuck are you doing? Stop kissing him you fucking idiot. Wait? Is he kissing me back? Holy shit, he's kissing me back. _Daniel Bryan was in complete shock. He expected to get his ass kicked when he actually did get the courage to kiss John. But here he was, making out with the man he has been obsessing over ever since he joined the WWE.

John ran his tongue across Daniel's bottom lip and that is when Daniel pulled away, more confused than he has ever been in his life. "Um, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." Now Daniel was the one rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Oh, um. It's okay. Don't worry about it." John crossed his arms across his chest again and starting biting his bottom lip. He wanted to continue, but he doesn't want to unless Daniel wants too.

"Why aren't you mad?" Daniel thinks he knows the answer, considering John kissed him back, but he doesn't want to assume and then be wrong.

"I think you know why, Daniel. Do you know how long we were kissing?"

"A couple of minutes, why?"

"It takes two people to kiss for that long." John was talking slowly, not wanting to sound eager. Nobody in the entire world knows that John Cena is gay. But he was tired of pretending, and if he was going to tell anyone it might as well be the man he cares so much for. Daniel is exciting, funny, fun to hang out with, and not to mention very cute. John loved every quality about Daniel and he was going to come out and tell him his secret, hoping that Daniel wants to be with him just as much as John does.

"I know you kissed me back. But I assumed it was so that you don't hurt my feelings."

"Do you think a straight man would kiss a _guy _just to make sure their feelings don't get hurt? Come on, Daniel. Your much smarter than this." Daniel still had a feeling that John didn't like him. It must be that he is insecure and would never believe that anybody, least of all John Cena, would want him in any way.

"So...you like me? Why would you choose to face me then, where we would end up hurting each other?"

"I know, it was stupid. I just wanted to spend more time with you, that's all."

"Hmm." Daniel walked back over to John and placed his hands on his very muscular chest. He felt the strong muscles underneath and rubbed his hands over it, feeling them for the first time sexually.

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Daniel mimicked with a smirk on his face, winking at John. John picked Daniel up where it was sort of a bear hug situation. But instead, John smashed his lips against Daniel's and plunged his tongue deep down his throat. Daniel ran his tongue across John's tasting the best thing he has ever tasted. John backed up before he finally slammed his back against the wall, to help him hold Daniel up. Daniel wiggled his way down and broke the kiss. "Want to take a shower?"

John didn't say anything. He nodded his head forcefully and grabbed Daniel's arm racing to the shower in his dressing room. Daniel felt like John was going to dislocate his shoulder because he couldn't keep up and John was still holding onto his arm. "Damn, your feisty." John responded by pulling Daniel into another kiss and gently laid him down on the ground. He went all the way down to his wrestling boots and seductively pulled them off. He stripped his socks off with force and quickly grabbed his underwear, yanking them off to reveal his aching, dripping member.

Before John went any further, Daniel got up and pushed John down onto the floor. He went and turned the water on and went back to John. His shirt was already off so that was already taken care of. He went down and started with the shoes and socks. He massaged John's thighs while he moved up to his shorts. He unbuttoned and unzipped the shorts and with a single motion, pulled off his shorts and briefs. John's seven inch throbbing cock was exposed to the cool air, which resulted in a moan escaping John's lips.

They both stood up and John pushed Daniel into the shower. He slammed him up against the wall and grinded his cock up against Daniel's. Daniel let out a slutty moan and grabbed John's ass. "Do you know how long you have teased me with this bubble butt?"

John reacted to the tone in his voice by attacking his neck. He sucked on the pulse there and Daniel continued to moan out like a slut.

Daniel slid down the wall and landed on his knees, John's cock was already touching his lips since there wasn't much room in between the wall and John. "You are so fucking hot." Daniel whispered as he grabbed John's cock and wrapped his lips around it.

"Oh, fuck yeah. You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this."

Daniel let John's cock escape his mouth with a 'plop' noise. "Oh, I think I do. Just as long as I have waited. If only you said something, this would have happened much sooner."

"You could have said something too, you know."

"NO! You are John fucking Cena. You can get anyone you wanted, how am _I _supposed to tell you how I feel."

John couldn't take this anymore. His cock was in Daniel's hand and he needed more. "Well you got me now. So suck my fucking cock!" He grabbed the back of his head and plunged his cock into his mouth. He tugged at his hair and started to fuck his mouth as hard as he could.

He knew he was close, and Daniel got that when John started to scream out and his muscles started to tighten, so Daniel pulled off of John. He did not want this to end just yet. He licked his shaft from top to bottom one more time before getting up. "This isn't going to end that quickly."

John was forced to hold back, which only made him so much more horny. He slammed Daniel up against the wall again before dropping to his knees and immediately deep throating Daniel.

"Oh, my GOD! John!" Daniel was in heaven. He never thought in a million years that _John Cena _would be sucking _his _cock. He thought he would have to do all the work, which he most definitely did not mind. John was sucking his cock like a champ and would every so often swirl his tongue around the head and run it up and down Daniel's shaft. Yes, the _Champ was here_. He started to pull that short hair, signaling John that he was getting ready to cum.

John quickly jumped to his feet and attacked his lips again. The water was running across John's back and quickly turned around so that he was now up against the wall. The water was now hitting Daniel's back and John opened up his ass cheeks so that the water would run over his hole.

Daniel moaned at the sensation and kissed John more passionately. John then snuck a finger inside of Daniel which resulted in a painful jump. John held him tightly with his other arm and he quickly relaxed. In no time, Daniel was moving back onto John's finger. John inserted two more all at once and Daniel screamed out in pleasure. "I need more John. Fuck me as hard as you possibly can. I am begging you." John loved this side of Daniel and he was determined to give him whatever the fuck he wanted.

John turned him around and bent him over. He placed his cock on top of his ass and he started to move it back and forth. It was rubbing against his ass and onto the short of his back. Daniel moaned out, and John moaned out even louder. He loved the feeling of his cock on Daniel's skin and the water running down Daniel's back and onto his cock, it was indescribable.

Daniel has had enough teasing and needed John to be inside him. "Joooohhhnnn!" Daniel whined and John laughed lightly. He lined himself up with his hole and plunged all the inside in a single thrust.

"You wanted it, not you got it." John gritted his teeth as he began to pound his hole. He didn't allow him time to adjust, he just began pounding away.

"Oh, John. OH MY GOD!" Daniel new that sex with John would be the most amazing thing he would ever experience. But that was an understatement. This was more amazing than he ever thought it would be. And that is saying something.

John continued to jack-hammer Daniel, thrusting at different angles looking for his spot.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! RIGHT THERE, BABY!" John smiled, still gritting his teeth. He found it. He continued to thrust his way inside, aimed at his _bundle of fuck. _

John's legs were getting tired, and he felt himself about to explode. He pulled out of Daniel and waited until he knew he could continue without cumming. He sat down on the shower floor and grabbed his cock sticking it straight up. Daniel got the hint and sat down on it, one hand using the wall for balance, and the other arm was wrapped around John's neck. His back was to John, and John was grabbing his ass, helping guide him all the way down and back up, and repeating the process. John was pulling him up and down so fast, now Daniel's legs were the one hurting. But the pleasure felt way too good, he knew he didn't want to stop even for a second.

John could feel Daniel's legs tense up so he pushed Daniel off of him and he whined. John smiled again and stood up. He grabbed Daniel and picked him all the way up. His arms were around John's neck and his legs were wrapped around his waist, ankles crossed in the back. John placed Daniel's back up against the wall for leverage and thrusted his way back into that tight heat that has been driving him so crazy.

He found his spot again in no time and the look on Daniel's face alone was enough to send him over the edge. And with the added pleasure coming from the mind blowing sex they were currently having is what sent him over the edge.

"I'm going to cum, baby." John screamed as he pulled out of Daniel. Daniel fell free and quickly got to his knees. He started to stroke himself while sucking on the head of John's cock. He was stroking the base and John pushed Daniel's hand away. "Stroke yourself with both hands." Daniel did as he told and John grabbed the back of Daniel's head with both hands and started to fuck his mouth again. Daniel started to hum and moan around his cock as hot liquid started to spill out of Daniel's cock. He drained himself for all he was worth just as John forced Daniel to take his entire cock, screaming out. "OH! Here it comes. Take it all!" John ordered Daniel and he was more that happy to oblige. He has waited so long to taste John that he couldn't even stand the anticipation anymore.

But the wait was over. With one final thrust down his throat, John was screaming out as Daniel felt streams and streams of hot cum slide down his throat. He swallowed it all and continued to suck on his drained member until he was spent.

John pulled out of his mouth and sat down next to Daniel on the shower floor. "WOW! That was fucking amazing." Daniel didn't respond, he just had a goofy grin on his face.

John pulled Daniel into another kiss before pulling away and grabbing his own cock into his hand and started to stroke. "You know...I'm not busy tonight. And I can get it hard again in no time..."

John started to hint around the idea of going again. Daniel instantly got hard once again and threw his leg over John. He planted a kiss on his lips and reached behind him to find John's cock was hard all over again as well. He smiled into the kiss before inserting it back into his now very experienced hole. He moaned out at the feeling and started to ride his cock...

An hour later, they both laid on the shower floor. They did it three times in total. Daniel never knew there were so many positions, but found out first hand.

John was holding Daniel tight in his arms as the water was running on their chests. They were so tired and sweaty from their encounter, the now cold water felt amazing on their skin.

John kissed Daniel's head and held him in tighter. "We should do that way more often."

Daniel blushed and leaned over to kiss John once again on the lips. It was a very romantic and passionate kiss. "I agree."

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21: I really hope you like it and thank you very much for the request. If anyone else has a request, feel free to message me. Thank you again for reading and everyone _please_ REVIEW! :)**


End file.
